Nevertheless
by lil'rockgirl
Summary: My summary is way too big, so check it out...:ChaudXoc [hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own MegaMan NT Warrior, and any similarities are not intentional. And I really have nothing with blond people!**

**Summary:** Bad luck. Yes, there is this girl in this world with bad luck. Just with bad luck. It is said that you build your own good luck. But pure good luck comes after a long life time of bad. The girl's name is Natalie. Ever since she was born just bad luck surrounded her. But she made herself good luck at need with hard work.

It's now her turn to be greeted by pure good luck, starting with her brother's moving elsewhere and getting a P.E.T., with two twin Net-Navies.

Then, a new neighbor… (Chaud/EnzanXOc)

(A/N) The story starts from the girl's point of view and it'll always be like this, however there will be some short switches of the point of view. But mainly it'll be the girl's point of view.

**Self-conversations and the new boy / The house I stole mulberry**

So, here I am once again. No, not that song. Really. Here I am once again coming from the near by shop. I'm just looking for a sight of a kid. Then I see this big white car. There were many people there. With luggage! I started walking slower, to see who was there. Just tourist-girls. Yep. Girls. If I am disappointed, yes. I mean I am not gay! I like guys! Anyway…

Then, I just started thinking how I would meet a guy.

At school… nah, probably all the girls would be all over him already. So, in my neighborhood. Ok. Let's say that he's staying on a bench; I can't go to him and just say: "Hi, I'm Natalie, what's your name?" Not because I'm scared, but because my mom really doesn't allow me to talk with strangers.

And that's like that just because my bike was stolen by a stupid guy, who pretended to be my brother's friend. How in all possible Gods should I know that he wasn't? Really, he seemed a guy that my bro' would hang out. But, I mean, whose bike wasn't stolen? My mom's and dad's were!

Anyway… I really must find a guy that would probably like me. I mean, I'm surrounded just by girls…

It's Monday. Spring vacation has just started. Like my usual self, I am sitting on the outdoor window sill, looking at nothing in particular. I'm thinking about how sweet my bro' is. Just to think at it. He made several phone calls just to buy me a P.E.T.

I still don't know what that means, he he, typical myself. But this little cool gadget has two twins Net-Navies, a boy and a girl.

The girl's name's Ash. She has pretty long purple hair and cerulean (blue) eyes. She wears a crimson helmet and a crimson costume too. She's really pretty. Ash has her hair caught with a fire clip. She also has an emblem of fire on her helmet and suit. She battles with skill and stuff and has her own attack, "Ashfire". It transforms anything it touches into ash. Neat, huh?

And the boy twin, ZeroMan. Funny name, huh? Well, you might imagine a zero shaped Net-Navi, but he is almost like Ash! Purple hair, blue eyes with green suit.

He's a great guy. I ask myself why he isn't named ElementMan. Why? It's because his attacks are mainly using elemental stuff.

Earth: plants & co, Water: ahem…, Wind: again ahem…, Fire: do I really need to mention? And then there are combined: wind storms with thunder, or so it seemed, fire plants, etc...

So, I really should stop talking to me mentally, but, hey, what can I say? I like how the sun shines on my auburn hair. It gives it a beautiful red shine or shade. Sometimes my hair is blonde. Stop just to think at it. Blonde. I mean, I hate blond hair. It drives me insane! And pink too! Blonde and pink. Urghh, I just don't want to think about it…

The single blond on earth I don't despise is probably Shakira. Why? That's because it just looks so darn natural! Uh-huh.

I am so a daydreamer. But since with these Net-Navies, I'm more on earth.

Suddenly, I was interrupted by a large car that parked in front of the house I recently stole some mulberry. He he… I was expecting someone to move in, but not this soon. It was now a lovely house, despite the old fashioned house that had lain there a few years ago.

Large boxes were carried out of the car. Someone was moving. Yay. I just can't wait. Yeah, right. I bet that my new "beloved" neighbors were some old hags. I even can predict the following scene:

_Old hag: "Hey you girl"_

_Me: "Yes, ma'am?"_

_Hag: "Come here and help me with the luggage!"_

_Me: "Yes, Ma'am…"_

I would probably refuse, but mom would surely find out about that, and she'll probable be angry with me.

Other 2nd scene:

_Hag: "Yo, child! Get off there! It isn't proper for a girl to stay there!"_

_Me: "But…"_

_Hag: "Oh, you want an argument? I'm going to talk with your mother! You sure have an attitude!"_

Bad thing again. Oh, my life will suck with these new neighbors. Why ain't I thinking of nicer neighbors? Simple. I don't have good luck! Never had! Just plain bad luck. It sucks.

So, I'm still staring at the car, until Ash yelled.

"Earth to Natalie! Earth to Natalie! Ummm, look! Pink! Large amounts of pink coming towards you!" she yelled trying to get my attention.

"Pink? Where? Ah!" I said as I fell. I was scared for God's sake. I mean, if large amounts of pink are coming towards my way, urgh… scary thought.

"Ash, how many times did I tell you to stop scaring me like that?" I said to her with exasperation, as I climbed once again the window sill.

"Like a million times. Anyway, Alex (girl) sent you an e-mail. She wants to know if you can go to the park with her." She said showing me the e-mail.

"She's crazy! I mean I stayed at her place since last Friday till Sunday night! I barely stayed 12 hours in my own house!"

"Aha. I wonder how you didn't forget us there." ZeroMan said.

"Haha. Very funny. Make fun of me because I don't really remember where I put my things. Anyway, tell her that she has issues and maybe tomorrow I'll go, or Wednesday." I said quite pissed off at ZeroMan. He's got some nerves!

I continued my stare at the large car. Whoa, they still haven't got out all the boxes! Oh, god, what the fuck do they have there? They surely aren't from my country, Romania. Oh, goody, I hope they speak English. He he.

Another car has arrived at the same house. I wonder who that can be… the neighbors have finally arrived. Ok. I must get ready for the worst, so the shock won't be that big. Ok. I must close my eyes. Imagine 5 hags. Oh my god. My day has just come to a perfect BAD DAY. Breathe in & out, in & out.

"Umm, Natalie? You have another e-mail. Should I read it to you?" Ash asked.

"Ok, but don't yell as the last time."

"All right. 'Natalie, you are such a SLACKER! You would do anything to just stay and sit. Ok, I'm a lil' harsh now. You like going in the park and just walk. Yes. Just walk. You don't want to jump, run or anything else that requires after it to not breathe normal. You are such a LAZY. Yes, lazy. And I could go on, but if I do, you would probably be so ticked off, that you would go with me in the park and run me to death, just to take my words back. Oh, that reminds me. _I take my words back!_ You are one stubborn girl. Ok. So that's it. See ya tomorrow or Wednesday. Kisses and I found your German book at me. Bye!'"

"Ok. I got what she was trying to say and I don't want to hear a thing from you two about my German book!" I whispered, still concentrating on imagining the worst neighbors ever. I heard the doors of the car open and close. Right then I shot my eyes open and saw a dude about my age with…whoa! White and black hair? Wha-wait!

White hair represents old people! Not young boys! Maybe he was stressed. But, even so, he looked cute! I think he has blue eyes. Just like my Net-Navies! He wore some camouflage pants. Man! I see those kinds of pants every day, and I want too! But my mom says they're too boyish. Anyway, he had a long sleeved black top and a red vest on top. Geez! Isn't he dying in there! I mean, I'm just in a T-shirt with jeans and I'm kind of warm.

"Aren't you gonna hear the news? They're up now." ZeroMan said.

I could care less. I got a last glance at the boy, who noticed my eventually, then got inside. As I got in I heard from the TV news.

"…_Blaze has come to Romania for a period to extend its business…"_

Urgh, another arrogant man with money and stuff came in this country. From what I heard till I got out my room I understood that he was from Japan and his business was something with Network or P.C. or something like that. Another spoiled brat. Urgh. I didn't want to meet him.

I ran into the kitchen and I took a glass of water and some mini pretzels. I got to my room, where my mother was, sitting on my chair. I swear that one day she'll scare me to death with her apparitions in my room unexpected. But this time, no.

"Hey, sweetie!"

"Hi, mom." I said with my mouth full with pretzels. I knew what was coming up.

"Don't speak with your mouth full." She said.

"Yeah, ok, mom." I said still with my mouth full. She was used to my non-obeying attitude, so she sighed and started another of her usual monolog about what was in her mind.

"So, sweetie, don't be rude and be nice, ok?" my mom said as she finished the speech.

So, she wanted me to go there with a "basket" of goodies, along her and introduce ourselves. And I must not be myself. Ok, if she wants so, then so it'll be. I suggested that we'd go after an hour or so, so they won't be so hurried.

The only reason I'm going with her is because she says that they're not Romanian and I must be the translator. Oh, goody me.

Ok, my mom put me to dress up "properly", that meaning me to put some shoes on. I was holding the basket, which was way too heavy for me, but I wanted to give it. I dunno why, but I just wanted too.

The large car was now gone and just the normal, yet fancy car remained. I pushed the bell and started waiting nervously. I was kind of shy after all. But with my bad ass girl attitude, I was ready for anything.

A happy, yet too cheerful for me woman appeared. She had brown short hair and brown eyes, just like my mother's, just that my mom had darker hair.

"Hello!" she said

"Hi! I'm Natalie and this is my mom, Monica. She doesn't speak English." I said with that happy smile on my face that I hated.

"Oh…" the she started talking in Romanian with my mother. I sweat dropped. She must've been the boy's mum, even though they didn't look alike. I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. Until...

"Asteptati sa-l aduc pe baiat." (Wait as I bring the boy)**(1)**

As I heard that sentence, I looked at my mom. She said quickly to be that she was only a servant and the house belonged to the boy. They were from Japan. The boy who spoke only English. I was happy that moment. Even though I didn't know why. Maybe it was the fact that only **_I _**could speak with no problem in English with him?

Then I saw him come with his hands in his pocket. Right then, my shy part took over me. God, I wanted to go in my room and hide. My heart just began beating faster and faster. Darn it, I was so darn embarrassed! I was trying to avoid the eyes, but no success in doing so. Well, at least I was right about his eyes' color. They were blue.

Now, the four of us were in front of the house I stole mulberry.

"Hi, my name's Chaud." He said not with so much enthusiasm. Hell, the not so enthusiastic persons gave me the not so nice girl attitude! Man, was I going to regret what I was going to say…

"Hi! My name's Natalie." I said giving him the basket. I really wonder how he didn't bend down from the heaviness of the basket when I gave it to him… "And these are from my family. They're good and not poisoned! Trust me, I tried them!" Ok, now, why in all gods' sake I would say that! Lucky me, the nice maid was too preoccupied with the talking to my mom, and mom, well… she didn't understand what I was saying.

Surprisingly, he took one mini pie and ate it!

"They're good. And not poisoned." He said while smirking.

Oh, god! My lame joke wasn't that lame! Then, my beloved Net-Navies just had to spoil everything.

"Hey, aren't you going to introduce **us** as well?" Ash yelled angry.

"Aww, come on, Natalie! I wanna meet him as well!" ZeroMan yelled.

I got my P.E.T. and showed it to Chaud, who was munching on the fifth mini pie.

"This is Ash, and her twin brother, ZeroMan."

"Hi! I'm Ash!" she said hyper.

"And I'm the big brother of Ash, ZeroMan!" he said manly…

"If you are my twin brother, you can't be the older brother…" Ash said ticked off.

"Oh, yeah, you're right…" ZeroMan said while sweat dropping.

"Nice to meet you two. Umm, this is ProtoMan." He said as he drew out a red P.E.T. It was an all red suit Net-Navi with very long white hair and a zigzag ying-yang mark on his helmet and suit as well. Cute.

But, at the sound of his name, I started to get angry.

**So, this is it. The first of "Nevertheless". So, why did Natalie get so angry about? Has she realized that Chaud is the business man who had come to Romania? Or did ProtoMan do something to her awful? Were those mini pies poisoned or not? Ha! You'll know the answers in the next chapter!**

**Hope you liked it and review please. I accept flames a well:)**

**(1)** "Asteptati sa-l aduc pe baiat." **About this sentence: it is pronounced like this:**

"**Ash-tep-tatzi sah-l ah-duck pe bah-yacht" :)**

**P.S.: Try saying "zigzag ying-yang" many, many, many times!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own MegaMan NT Warrior, and any similarities are not intentional.**

"**I'm more original than, umm…"**

**In the NetWorld**

"Hi! I'm Ash! And this is…"

"ZeroMan!" he said overenthusiastic…

"Oh, hello. I'm ProtoMan." He said bluntly.

"Hey, aren't you the Navi of the Blaze guy?" Ash asked.

"Ummm, yes. My NetOp is Chaud Blaze." He said somehow proud of this fact…

"Honestly, if you want Chaud to befriend Natalie, he shouldn't pass on the info that he is the Blaze guy." ZeroMan recommended.

"Oh, yeah. I really don't want to see her like that again, no…no, sir… last time I almost got deleted by frighten." Ash said frowning.

"Umm, but why?" ProtoMan asked confused. Why wouldn't anyone want to be the friend of Chaud Eugene Blaze? **(1) **He was rich, famous, handsome, smart, almost like a perfect guy. He had lots of fan clubs in Japan. And how come didn't that cute girl recognize him from the start? Wait. What was that? '…cute girl…'? Nah, impossible.

But he saw in the girl's face, Natalie, anger. Maybe she finally figured out who he was.

**In the real world**

After saying who was ProtoMan, I just felt anger rise in me. How could this be possible?

"So… his name's ProtoMan, huh…" I repeated pissed off.

ProtoMan was talking in Japanese with Chaud.

"Hey, Chaud…" I started. He looked at me confused by some unknown reason.

"From where do you have ProtoMan?" I asked raising my eyebrow, if I could do that.

"Umm, Blaze Quest. Why?" he responded. Exactly hat I was expecting. That son of a bitch.

"Aha, mine are from there too… Ahh! Those stupid, stupid, unoriginal employers!" I said angry.

"I think it's not what you think, Chaud" Ash whispered to him unnoticeable to Natalie.

Then it started: I let me real self take over me.

"Imagine those unoriginal bastards! They named ZeroMan ZeroMan and he has nothing to do with zero! He fights with elemental powers! And your Navi's name is ProtoMan! Such cool name! It's original! But, no, why would they think of a better name for ZeroMan?" I started babbling about how they named ZeroMan and they're not original.

Chaud got a sweat drop, as well as the others, not including my mom and the maid who gone inside Chaud's house; while speaking I unconsciously entered the garden. We two/ five (Navies) were outside in the beautiful garden of the house I stole mulberry.

"Oh, it's really no problem. Comparing to my friends in Japan you are very normal at expressing your feelings." He said.

I was relieved. For someone, my true self wasn't scary or boring. It was accepted. I smiled sweetly at the last thought. The only other person who accepted me 100 was my best friend.

"So, do you want to Net battle?" he asked quite competitive.

"Umm, yeah…" I answered.

"Ok, but I must warn you, I am the best! Do you want to Net battle now?" he said cocky

I could swear he's a Leo. Leos have that kind of personality. But the thought of Net battling with another Navi other then mine made me happy somehow.

"Yeah, right. ZeroMan can beat the crap out of you." I replied coolly.

"What about Ash?" he asked.

"She'll beat twice the crap out of you! " I smirked.

"Yeah!" Ash approved

"Sure, boys are more violent…" ZeroMan complained, feeling not equal to Ash.

"Oh, come on, ZeroMan, not the time of discussing the status of men and women. We're going to Net battle!" I said enthusiastic.

We walked and reached the bottom of the garden. Somehow there were switches in the wall. I ignored that detail.

"Ok, Jack in, Ash, ZeroMan, power up!" I said the routine line.

"Jack in, ProtoMan, power up!" he said also the lame line. (A/N Try saying "lame lime line" many times!).

"Ok, ready for your but-kicking battle?" I said. I was quite confident. I knew the exact strategy to beat him.

"Well, aren't you a bit too confident?" he asked.

"Um, no, I always am this way."

We started battling. I picked Ash (I was her turn) we two battled with various swords, until I wanted to try a new combination.

"FireSword, Battle chip in, Download! WaterSword, Battle chip in, Download! WoodSword, Battle chip in, Download!" I said. As I finished that, Ash's arms were holding a rainbow sword. She then yelled "life sword" or something like that.

With a blow, she almost deleted ProtoMan. Well, what can I say, I was surprised, amazed by this, not really expecting it, but, yeah, I am the best!

"How did you do that?" Chaud asked.

"I'm original, despite those BlazeQuest employees. I make up different combinations! I… "

"Stop rambling about yourself." He said quite amused. "BlazeQuest is original."

"Not as original as me! I'm more original than, umm…" I trailed, as I had no idea what to say.

"Umm, has your originality stopped?" Chaud asked me.

"No." I quickly said trying to cover up. "I just shouldn't talk so greatly of me; it makes other people rather uncomfortable."

"Well, I don't feel like that. So, please, continue." He insisted smirking.

"Oh, just shut up." I officially closed the subject.

"Is ProtoMan ok?" I asked. I mean, that was one of a hell blast he received from Ash. Recently, I have the tendency to say Ash-babe; maybe I need a new brain.

"I am alright, Natalie-chan." ProtoMan said.

**In the NetWorld**

"Whoa, ProtoMan, sorry for the blast" Ash apologized.

"Oh, no problem. I logged out just in time." He responded.

"Is ProtoMan ok?" Natalie's voice was heard.

**ProtoMan P.O.V.**

I heard her ask if I am ok. Then, it happened again.

"I'm alright, Natalie-chan"

I called her "Natalie-chan". And Chaud must be very upset with me. And Natalie too. What is going on with me? I must say, I really felt good when she was concerned about me, but why?

**Back in the real world**

"Did you call me Natalie-chan?" I asked. What the hell did "chan" mean?

"Yes, I did. Sorry." He said.

"Well, what does it mean?"

ProtoMan and Chaud did an anime fall.

"You don't know?" Chaud asked.

I shook my head no.

"It's a suffix meaning kawaii girl added to young girls." ProtoMan said.

"Ok, cool, but what does kawaii mean?"

"Oh, right, you don't know Japanese. It means cute." Chaud informed me.

"Ok, so now I know two words in Japanese. Hey! Let's make a trade! You teach me Japanese, I teach you Romanian!" Now, where the hell did that come up?

"Ok." Chaud agreed.

**Ash's P.O.V.**

So, ProtoMan just made Natalie cute. And like normal, she didn't realize. Oh, isn't this going to be funny. Only I, ProtoMan and Chaud realized this. ZeroMan sure didn't, he was too busy torturing me into saying how I did that life sword thingy…

I don't know why, but ProtoMan showed some kind of fear when he spoke to Natalie. And Chaud was startled when ProtoMan called Natalie Natalie-chan.

But I like the sound of it. Oh, the suspense, the intrigue, the drama, the tragedy! I think those Latino soap operas are getting me… I should probably not say to Natalie what has happened. She'll realize soon. Not.

****

**Sorry for not updating, I still don't have internet, but thanks to me very, very, very, very……. Very, very generous friend with cable internet I was able. So, hip-hip-hooray for my friend! Next chapter- "How the tour guide got lost"**

**Thanks for reading and please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own MegaMan NT Warrior, and any similarities are not intentional.**

**How the tour guide got lost**

"Hey." I said. We were standing at the table in the background, holding our P.E.T.s in our hands bored.

"I have an idea!" I said once again, breaking the silence once again and getting Chaud's attention.

"Oh, great original master, with what another marvelous ideas will you enlighten us?" he inquired, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Shut up. I'm trying to be nice. You're new here, so, I'm going to be your tour guide!"

He ponders upon the idea, the nods his head.

"And we could let the P.E.T.s here. Just jack them in and let them talk." I suggested.

"Leave our P.E.T.s? Why? " he asked.

"Because Natalie is afraid she's going to forget us somewhere." Ash responded.

"Ash!"

Chaud giggled, but jacked in his P.E.T.. I did the same, but then I realized that I was about to go out without nothing. How dumb of me… and I must ask my mom if she lets me.

"Umm, Chaud." I stopped him from reaching the porch knob.

"What?"

"I must ask my mom if she lets me be your guide." I said sheepishly.

"Well, sorry, but mom doesn't let me go everywhere not knowing where I'm going!" I explained quite revolted. "So, can you please tell me where she is?"

He blinked at me. "Sure"

After a few minutes, I persuaded mom and got my money and a lot of bus tickets.

First I showed him the neighborhood with all its streets. Then, the near by parks. Got him to the Roman Squares. He asked me if there were any malls.

"Of course." I said "Follow me."

We went to the subway. And the chaos starts from here. I took the wrong subway train, because of him. He just got to know why there was graffiti on the walls… Anyway, we arrived to the last station and got out.

"Ok, and when we get to the surface, we'll see the mall." I informed him.

"Oh, this is the mall?" he asked me when we saw a working area.

"Oh, god…" I whispered.

"Are we lost?" he asked simply.

I shot a death glare to him.

"You really don't trust me… Be optimistic. We can know this place better."

He raised an eyebrow at me. I just sighed and dragged him around.

**After an hour**

We sat on a park bench. He was about to say something when I raised my hand to stop him.

Then I saw an ice-cream seller man. I ran to him, got the info I needed and two ice-creams. Chocolate. My favorite.

"Enjoy." I said smiling.

"The fact that we are lost or the ice-cream?" he said smiling.

"The ice-cream, because we are lost no more! I know perfectly where we are!" I said rising a fist in the air.

"Where?" he asked eating the ice-cream.

"Beats me." He did an anime fall. "But I know how to get to the mall from here!"

"Ok." He rose up

"Come on!" I said grabbing his wrist and dragging him at the bus station. We almost got to the bus. Notice the word almost. We lost it. I really am a not lucky person. At that thought, all the unhappy and not lucky moments gathered up in my mind. My happy smile turned sad. Chaud noticed that.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"If you don't want to stay by me after this day I understand." I simply said.

He looked… funny. I can't really describe his emotion on his face.

"Why?" I really was expecting something else…

"Well, just think what happened since we've met. ProtoMan was almost deleted, we got lost and lost the lost… and I don't know what it'll happen at the mall."

Then I heard a laugh. That damn bastard laughed!

"I really am a bad luck person!" I yelled at him furious.

"Ok, and I want to stay with bad luck people! Trust me. I have a friend who was always late at school, and he got up earlier on a Saturday to go to school! Anyway, all your bad lucks didn't end that bad, did they?"

Ok. What he said about that person was really funny, but to wake up on a Saturday to go to school? The poor lil' guy… somehow I was smiling again.

The bus came.

"Ok. Have it your way! Let's go to the mall!" I said as we hopped in the bus going to the mall. And it **was **the right bus.

**Aloha, people! My brother let me use the computer (finally!), so, I was able to write this third chapter! I hoped you liked it! Plus, special thanks for MisticalMizu and blues-lover (I hope I got the names right… I still don't have Net to verify…) for reviewing every chapter since the beginning! You rock people! I just love your fanfics! Sorry I don't review at you people so often, but I just have time so I can check my e-mail…**

**Anyway, thanks again to my best friend for letting me again post it! She rocks! Even though she scares me a lot… Hip-hip-hooray for my friend!**

**Ok, I think I babbled enough for today… Stay tuned for the next chapter! "At the Mall and the evil pampered girls"!**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own MegaMan NT Warrior, and any similarities are not intentional. And I don't own Kenvelo as well.**

**At the Mall and the evil pampered girls**

"Has this place got bigger?" I asked the air.

"Umm, how should I know?" he said.

"I wasn't talking in particular with you. Man, since when haven't I come here?" I said as I entered the mall.

Ok, now this was totally bad. The evil pampered girls from my school were there. Not that I was surprised, they always stay here half of their time.

But, if they spotted me with Chaud, they would surely would come and take Chaud with them. Not that I like him or anything, but he was going to be my neighbor for a long time. I mean I know that boys would prefer to stay with them than with me, which I still don't understand why…

Ok, plan A, hide Chaud! Why? Well, they're coming towards my way, that's why!

"Umm, Chaud?" I said tugging his shirt rapidly. "Go to…Kenvelo's, now quick and wait there!" I said fast pointing to Kenvelo's.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just go!" I said as I pushed him there.

He went inside, just as Melanie tapped my shoulder.

"Oh, hi, Melanie…" I said nervously. I recently heard from special sources that I'm planned to be their next victim. How come? Well, they hate me, but I dunno why... But how do they make them victims? Well, they invite a girl in their group, earn her trust, and then destroy her social life in front of the school by humiliating her.

"Yo, Nat! I said that my namo is Mel, not Melanie… Gosh, you're so out…" she said while moving her blond hair in all possible ways and shaking her oversized but in a way too short mini skirt for her.

"Anyway, girl, we want you to hang with us." She said in a squeaky voice. Her army of skanks nodded. Let me describe them for you.

Joanna: brown hair, slim, slut.

Oanna: Dark hair, too skinny, flat chest, too dumb to exist.

Anna: Dark hair, with blond bangs and brown tips, extra large chest, too evil to exist.

But all had 4 things in common.

They all had green eyes (green eyes are supposed to be for liars).

Hated me for reasons that I don't believe (A/N Therefore, she doesn't know why they hate her.).

They were completely evil.

Never used Melanie's whole name and never used others girls whole name. Man I hated when they shortened me name.

"Umm, I'm sorry, but I have to do something, I really don't have time."

"Come on, Natty, be cool, and hang out with us." Anna said leaning towards me.

Plan B, hide Natalie!

"Oh, umm, look! Brad Pitt naked at the fountain!" I said trying to get rid of them.

Surprisingly, they fell for it, as I ran to Kenvelo's. I stood behind a dummy trying to see where the skanks went.

"Boo."

"Ahhhhhhh!" I yelled as I fell over the dummy.

"Was I that scary?" Chaud asked me amused. I got up with his help.

"No, but I was on defense mode…" I said blushing. Then I saw a Kenvelo bag on his arm.

"Did you buy something?" I asked

"Yes, I saw a nice shirt so I bought it." He stated simply showing it to me. It was a black one…

"You allow Kenvelo clothes?" I asked him. I couldn't allow _that_ expensive clothes.

"Yes. Why?"

He must be a rich kid. Lucky him...

"Just asking…"

I started looking there, not that I would buy, but it's nice to look. Then I saw this wonderful skirt.

It was a long light blue skirt with dark blue hemstitch outline. On the diagonal of the skirt (The diagonal was till the half of it) was a kind of a belt formed by 3X3 cm light purple ribbons with dark blue hemstitch outline. At the left hip there was a bigger ribbon, 10X10 cm, also like the smaller ones. Funny thing I looked at the skirt though, 'cause I don't usually wear skirts…

"Gorgeous…" I said while feeling it. Then I saw the price. It totally blew me off.. I couldn't give away about 200$.

I sighed and turned away, when I saw Chaud's face.

"What?" I asked.

"Why don't you buy the skirt you were so mesmerized by?" he asked taking the skirt from the shelf.

I snatched it from his hand and put it back.

"Unlike you, I have limited funds." I said getting out of the shop. I was pissed off at him. Thinking that every one can buy what they desire… but probably it isn't his fault. If he has a very wealthy family, good for him. I turned around to face him and say I'm sorry, but he was faster than me.

"Sorry for that. I didn't mean to..." he said apologetically, but he was cut off by me.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been like that. We're even, Ok?" I said smiling.

"Ok." He said nodding and giving me the sweetest smile ever which made me smile even more.

"God!" I heard four preppy girls squeal. This was going to be great.

"Nat, I didn't know you had a boyfriend!" Oanna said covering her mouth.

"No wonder she didn't want to hang with us." Anna said with her hands on her hips.

"Actually he isn't my boyfriend…" I mumbled looking embarrassed.

"So, the cute Asian guy is available…" Melanie said while approaching him.

"Umm, I guess…" he said keeping his usual self coolness.

"My name is Mel, and these are Joanna, Oanna and Anna." she said pointing at her friends.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Chaud." He said again with the same attitude.

Ok, he said those words… he likes them and wants to stay with them… well, I shouldn't be a burden. After all, it was his choice.

"Ok. Chaud, I'll wait at the fountain." I said as a waved going to the fountain.

Then, I felt a strong grip on my left wrist. It was Chaud.

"Huh?" I asked. Even the skanks were startled.

"Well, you're my tour guide, aren't you? Plus that I really don't want to stay here with these girls. They are scaring me." He said in front of them.

Oh, god… I felt like jumping up and down with joy that he just told them that indirectly!

"Ok." I said while walking off with Chaud. "Bye, _Melanie_!" I said waving.

"Bye, Nat!" Oanna said before getting smacked by Melanie.

We went trough all possible clothes store and I bought a funny light blue cap which had written on it "Homework: Later or Now? Better Later!" with dark blue letters.

We stopped at an ice-cream store and we ate again (remember the park) ice-cream. This time mint flavored. Sure enough, I didn't realize, nor did Chaud, that it was more "refreshing" than a normal ice-cream. So, we both took a large bite of it, which caused both of us a brain freeze and sore teeth…

After that, we looked at other stores, and Chaud practically had to remove me from the candy shop window, as I was drooling over all the sweets there and a huge multicolored lollypop.

We talked a lot too. Mainly about the evil pampered girls who got a cold eventually from all the sneezing.

It was about five or six o'clock.

"We should head home now." I said looking at my cell.

"Ok. Shall we order a cab?"

"Sure. My treat!" I said calling me favorite cab company.

**Five minutes later**

"He says he'll be here in half an hour or less." I said closing my cell phone.

"Ok." He said sitting on a statuette thingy made like for sitting.

A strange silence filled the air.

"So, at what school are you going to go?" I asked him. He raised his head up.

"I don't go to school anymore." He said.

"Why? Were you expelled for something or what?" I asked interested in this subject.

"Nah, I just took a very important exam when I was about seven or so, and I am like a person with all degrees and possible diplomas and stuff. It was like an exam to…" he said but like usual I cut him off.

"Oh, I get." I said while rubbing my chin. "I want to take this exam too!" I said very determined. He anime fell.

"What? I was kidding." I said smiling sheepishly. "So that means you're way smarter than me."

"Uh-huh."

"Don't worry. I won't ask or your help at homework, because it just happens that I am one of the smartest children in school!" I said proudly.

"Who forgets where she puts things." He completed amused.

I hit him in the shoulder not hard.

"Shut up." I said.

"That was poor." He said rising up.

"I was just playing…" I said rolling my eyes.

"I knew that, still, it was poor." He repeated. He wanted to piss me off.

"Chaud?"

"What?"

"Why did you come here just with an employee?" I asked approaching him.

"Because my dad had to take care of the family company." He said almost mechanically, which kinda creped me out.

"Oh, and your mother?" Again, I should've kept my mouth shut.

Silence.

"I'm…" I started when I realized that his mother wasn't; but he cut me off this time.

"My mother passed away when I had four years. And it's no problem. Everyone dies eventually. It's part of life. She always said that to me." He said looking down.

"Of course it's part of life. From there, people become either angels or the opposite or just lost soul. I'm sure she's an angel, and I bet she's watching over you right now!" I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

He looked at me and smiles.

_**Flashback **_

_**A little four years Chaud stayed next to a big white bed. In the bed there was a woman with jet black hair and the eyes were closed. As it seemed, she was sleeping.**_

"_**Mommy, please, don't die!" the little Chaud said as he had tears in his eyes, holding his mother's hand.**_

_**The woman opened her eyes, revealing a very deep blue pair of eyes. **_

"_**Honey, Chaud, everyone dies eventually. It's part of life." She said then coughs a little.**_

"_**I know that. You always say it!"**_

"_**Listen here, dear, and remember. After death, people become either angel, the opposite or just lost souls. I'll become an angel and I will always be watching over you. That is a promise. "she said and closed her eyes for the last time.**_

"_**Okay, mother. I trust you…" he said while hugging her hand.**_

_**Flashback ends**_

The cab arrived.

We hopped in and in the end Chaud paid for it. He's a gentleman…mom would probably say. But I knew for a fact he was being just **vain**… or maybe he was trying to be nice. I decided that he was just gonna be nice.

"Ok. Thanks Chaud. See ya tomorrow." I said as I waved good bye to him heading home.

"Umm, aren't you forgetting something?" he said amused.

"No." I said firm. Sure enough, he was trying to trick me.

"Oh, so the two Net Navies, Ash and ZeroMan aren't yours? Ok…" he said as he walked towards his door.

"Ash and ZeroMan?" I pondered. Then, it struck me like a thunder. I have left them with ProtoMan!

"Wait!"

After getting my Navies, I said once again good night to him and he gave me another smart ass comeback about me forgetting something…

No, he wasn't being nice, he was **VAIN**!

**I wrote this chapter too! Yay! I'm so happy. I know for a fact that you my readers are too :) Again, please review and remember: all libraries are evil! **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter: "Mosquito attack"**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: You know it already…**

**Mosquito Attack**

As I was willing to forget what he said the other day to me about forgetting my Navies, I wanted that the next day to hang out with him again. As I usually sleep until 2 p.m., I didn't want him to think I was a lazy one. I just sleep more than others. So, I wanted to go at him at about 9 or so, a.m. of course, and do something. Man, do I have a way of talking with songs verses! (A/n the song is Do something – Britney Spears)

But, if I wanted to be up at 9, I should get up at 6. not because I take long to dress myself and do the morning routine, it usually takes me 10-15 min to do them, but because I look half a sleep walking person the first three hours after getting up.

So, it was 8:59. I looked at the mirror and the 1st three hours had gone. Still, I was feeling sleepy. So, I went at him. Mom said something, but I didn't hear. I was way too sleepy to hear anyone or anything.

I almost tripped and fell when I reached his porch. I rang the bell and the maid came. I found out that her name was Selene. Also, I found out that Chaud was out shopping. Man, he is an early person. I mean, I'm very lucky that I have school from 12 pm or 1 pm. How come? Well, let me explain how the Romanian system of schools and stuff is.

The first 4 grades, we learn from 8 am. Then, from fifth grade to seventh grade we learn "afternoon", as in from 12 or 1 pm, and we get out around five or six. Eighth grade; we learn from 8 am, as we have exams. After that, it is high school. From ninth to eleventh grade we either learn "morning" or "afternoon", each high school having its program. But the last year we all learn normal, as in morning.

Well, lucky me, I'm in sixth grade, so despite this year, I have one more year to sleep more in the morning, except the days I either go to learn English in a professional school, two day per week, either I go to target shooting. Yeah, I do target shooting! And I'm proud with this! I'm really good at this! Everybody says that I should go to competitions and stuff, but I really don't like the idea of being surrounded by many people who are looking straight at me, hoping me to miss. So, I wasn't at any contests so far. Also, I play the guitar! I play the guitar since I was two. Ok, not like literally.

At two I got my first guitar from a passed away aunt, saying she saw in me that guitar player sparkle. Anyway, I used to play with it and really liked the sounds it made. At three I "played" it with random notes. At four I got a teacher. By the age of five I knew by heart over 5 simple baby songs, such as Humpty-Dumpty, and the spider one. When I was six I knew all the scales (you know, the Do, Re, Mi's). At seven I knew more complicated songs, and after a year, I started composing. By the age of nine I knew many, many songs, plus that I made some by myself.

Now I'm 13! Yeah. My birthday was like a month ago, on March 16th. Now I know to sing directly on the guitar a just heard song. It's nice. But my thoughts had gone so far in just 10 seconds as I got back to reality.

After finding out where Chaud was, I "oh-ed" and went back home straight in my bed, after changing into my short shorts and a tank top. I put my clothes in the wardrobe and then my mom came once again and started talking to me. I told her I was way too sleepy and I wouldn't understand her and she left, leaving me in my room in the cozy bed. I fell asleep fast.

**At 2 pm**

When I got up again, I forgot that I was up again. I just thought it was holiday during school, which it was, so I went back to sleep. But first, I needed to go to the bathroom.

**Meanwhile (not Natalie's P.O.V.)**

Chaud has come back and the maid, Selene, told him Natalie dropped by and that he would go to see what she wanted.

Natalie's mother thought that Natalie finally got up and made her bed, then welcomed Chaud to wait for her in her room. Not that they understood each other…

So, he waited Natalie to come on her desk chair.

**Natalie's P.O.V.**

Man, I almost fell asleep in the toilet. I think it was 8 am or so and dad went to work, as I heard the main door open.

Whatever, I want just to sleep. Cozy, cozy bed, here I come! I went straight into bed, even though I saw a blur on my chair.

I settled in my bed and pulled the covers up and fell asleep. Not. I shot my eyes open and rose. What was the blur!

"What are you doing here?" I yelled at Chaud. He had a smirk on his face. "You know, you usually don't drop in at 8 am!" I said pointing at the clock. Then I saw it was 2 pm. I sweat dropped.

"Well, it's 2 pm." He said in a superior way, which kinda ticked me off.

I threw my covers on a side and sat Indian style in my bed. I think I saw him blush, but I really think I was mistaking. From what could he possibly blush? (A/N Maybe the fact she's wearing short shorts? Well, any girl would notice that, but having the fact that she lived with her brother and on some nights she just slipped in his bed because she saw a scary movie with him, she was used with being in short shorts around boys, so it didn't bother her very much.)

"So, what brings you here?" I asked.

"Well, I heard you asked for me this morning, so I dropped by" he explained trying to avoid seeing something around me, I suppose.

"Oh, yeah, I remember…Umm, could you please wait outside as I have to change first?" I said rising up. He rose too, still blushing.

Then, my stomach grumbled.

"Wait in the kitchen instead…" I said while blushing of embarrassment, as he was trying not to laugh his head off.

**After… a while…**

I went into the kitchen and saw Chaud at the table. And I was hungry. I got a bowl and Müsli (A/N these are the best cereal in the world!) and milk. And a spoon, of course. I mixed them and started eating. After taking 2-3 spoons, I just realized something.

"Oh, gosh! I'm being so rude! Sorry!" I said as I got up, almost scaring the poor guy.

"Umm, why?" he asked confused.

"Well," I started as I got another bowl, spoon, Müsli and milk, "I'm eating here and you're watching, maybe thinking 'These cereals look very good' and wanting some! So rude of me!" I said as I gave him the bowl of cereal.

"Well, it's really no problem." He said.

"Eat." I said pleading.

"Ok, if you say so." He agreed.

He really enjoyed them, as he asked me from where from they are.

After finishing my "breakfast", more like lunch, we wanted to leave, but just then mom pulled me to tell me something. I usually feel uncomfortable when she does that. She started by telling me to be nice with him and bla, bla, because he was… just when she was about to say who he was, Chaud appeared.

"Umm, thanks for your hospitality, Mrs. Natalie's mom…"

"Monica…"

"Mrs. Monica, but we have to leave now. Bye!"

Mom waved. Didn't get a clue what he said, but the bye.

"You know she didn't understand you." I said.

"Of course. But you looked uncomfortable there." We reached his porch.

"By the way, where were you this morning?"

"Umm, I…I was shopping." He said uncomfortable.

"What did you buy?" I asked. Not that I cared, but I was curious.

"Umm, well… ah…" he stumbled upon his words. Then I knew he didn't want me to find out where he was.

"Chaud, you're a terrible liar." I told him.

He looked down. "Oh, but, I… uh…" he tried to explain.

"It's no big deal. If you don't want me to know where you've been, there's no problem." I told him understanding.

"Thanks… You'll find out later on, not now please…" he said with kinda guilt in his voice and sadness in his face.

"Wow, chill out! I'm not some kind of detective to know your every move! I was just asking!" I said trying to calm him down, as I saw him getting sadder.

"Ok… But I will tell you eventually…" he said, the last sentence audible just for him.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Uh, I don't really know." He said.

"Can you show me your room? I'm very curious how it looks. By the way, where's ProtoMan?" I asked.

"Umm, he is doing some updates, an we can go to my room." He said.

"By the way…" he said stopping me. He looked deep, as in very deep in my eyes. "Do you wear eye contact to make your eyes black?"

Yeah, I have black eyes! Neat, huh?

"No. That's my natural color. Aren't they neat?" I said battling my eyelashes as a cute lil' girl would do.

"Uh, umm, yeah…" he said then turned around very quick.

We went into the house and up to his room. It was upstairs. When he opened it, I saw just a bed, a desk with a computer on it, a wardrobe, a big plasma TV, and a bookshelf all empty and many boxes. He didn't unpack yet.

"You didn't unpack yet? Man, I unpack as soon as I arrive!" I said entering the room.

"Well, I'll unpack eventually." He said walking around.

"Hey, how about I help you? It'll be fun!" I suggested.

"Sure, why not?" he said with a little enthusiasm in his voice.

"Ok, so what about some music?" I said pointing to the P.C. "It gives me energy!"

"Suit yourself." He said pressing a button, and a Search motor of music appearing. "Type in the song you want to hear. Then enter." He told me.

"Ok." I put DJ Bobo's song, Chihuahua, my choice making him sweat drop.

We started and after 6 hours with breaks and one big break for eating something, we finished the room. Man, does he have good food! Even that rice with jam thingy!

We just had to put the curtains. After putting it, we admired our work.

"We did a pretty good job, Chaud. We could be house decorators!" I said putting my arm over his shoulder. I had a feeling that he hesitated when he put his over mine.

"Yeah, we sure did…" he said smiling.

"Let's see what view you have!" I opened the window and saw my house.

"Hey, you can see my window from here!" I said pointing to my window.

"Yeah, I guess I can." He said looking.

"I see my bed, I see my P.C., and also I see that cat!" I said pointing to the cat that was over at my window.

"You know…the cat?" he asked.

"Sure I do! He stole my history homework four months ago!" I said while Chaud was sweat dropping. "And he didn't show up for four months either!"

Then, I bend over the window a lil' bit and shouted at the cat.

"Dumb cat! I almost failed at history because of you! Stupid, stupid cat! Cat thief! Bad cat! Evil cat!" Chaud sweat dropped. And yet again I spoke with song lyrics…(Kelly Clarkson – Because of you).

The cat heard me eventually, as the rest of the street, and his reaction was turning his head towards me and…

"Meow!"

We both (Chaud and me) sweat dropped at the cat's reaction. We closed the window and turned around. I just noticed how many times I used "we". It gave me shivers for an unknown reason.

He sat on his chair and I popped myself Indian style on his bed. Then, I saw the enemy of the moment. I stood up, made Chaud confused and started backing up.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

The enemy approached me more, even as I backed up all the time. As it was to touch me, I yelled.

"Ahhhh! Big Mosquito is after me!" I yelled as I started to run around his room like a maniac with my hands on my head. He anime fell of course. But these mosquitoes bite as soon as they touch your skin!

"It's just an insect…" he said. I went to him and hid behind him.

"Take him! He has sweet Japanese blood!" I said to the mosquito pointing at poor Chaud.

He looked at me giving the how-lame-you-can-be look. He raised his arm and the mosquito sat on it.

"See, it doesn't do any ha-ahhh!" he said before getting a painful bite.

"Damn it!" Chaud said that. I was laughing my head off.

The mosquito went near the P.C. Then, it went after me. I was again running from it. I didn't notice what Chaud was doing, as I was running for my blood's sake. Man, does that sound weird.

Then, I heard a squash. I saw Chaud with a fly catcher device or so it seemed.

I went to him and hugged him.

"Oh, thanks! You saved me from the flying blood-sucking monster! Thanks!" I said friendly. I mean, he was just a friend, right?

Then, I saw him red or something. Maybe he was red because of the excitement, like from running. I never get red from any activities. Mainly because I don't do activities… Don't get me wrong people! I'm not lazy! I love running and dancing and all that stuff! But I just don't have time. Anyway, Alex says that I breathe a lot, and that's why I don't get red…

"Hey, are you feeling ok?" I said as I moved closer to examine his face. He got even redder! I put my hand on his forehead, not that I'm good at feeling if he has or not fever… No, no fever.

"Y-Yeah…" he said getting redder and redder. Man! How red can you get?

"Maybe it's hot in here. Let's go outside." I suggested.

We went outside and sat on the edge of the pavement. It was dark, as it was about nine pm or so. We said nothing. The stars shone brightly. I like watching stars. They're like diamonds or jewelry. And I love diamonds and jewelry! Even though I don't have diamonds…

"What cha looking at?" he asked me.

"The sky-diamonds..." I said absently.

"Huh? As in stars?"

"Yeah. They shine so nice. Just like pretty diamonds. They look so small, though they are bigger then us. And the Sun's the best! He can always shine that brightly! Isn't it cool?"

"I guess…" he said not fazed by my speech.

"You guess?" I went closer to him. "See that star?" I pointed at the brightest star on the sky.

"Yeah." He turned to me and so did I.

"It's dying. Still, she shines for ever and even harder in these moments." I told him rather softly.

His eyes sparkled cutely. He came closer and closer to me. He was like an inch far from me.

"Shit! My mom said to be always home at 9 pm!" I remembered and stood up.

"Good night and sweet dreams! See ya tomorrow!" I waved and went home. He had a strange face, disappointed mixed up with the what-the-fuck look. I shrugged it off.

**Pam Pam! This chapter is also ready! I wuv my brother for putting internet! Woo! That means I can post up quicker! The problem is that I have really no ideas what to write anymore… but no worries! I think fast! I am really creative! I mean I have like 7 or so chapters already wrote in my journal.**

**Anyway, I want to ask you something… do you girls (guys can't be…) want me to put a preview of the next chapter always? I think you do… but anyway, please tell me!**

**Ok, now… Thanks blues-lover for being the best reviewer ever! You should take example from her (it is a her... right?)** **Also, thanks to MisticalMizu who is also a great reviewer! Sorry for not reviewing so often at the other fanfics… but I'll do my best from now on! You have my word!**

**Anyway… thanks for reading and please review!**

**So… Where was Chaud that morning? And what was going Natalie's mother says to her? Stay tuned for the next chapter, "Ain't crying for any bullshit" and all your answers will be revealed! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: You face it, I face it, and we all face it! We so do not own MegaMan…:(**

**Ain't crying for any bullshit**

Wednesday, 26 April, four days till Easter. I think that someone put a spell on me, cause I'm up and it's 10 am. Unfortunately, Alex woke up earlier (like with 5 minutes…) and pleaded me, begged me to go in the park with her on the phone, on my PET.

**After 1h and 18 minutes**

"No." I said firm.

"Please! I beg you!" Alex said for the millionth time. (A/N: I'm not going to put who said this anymore, because it's just Natalie and Alex… I mean you can guess and if someone interferes, I'll say who it was.)

"Nope."

"Oh, come on! And what are you going to do all day long? Let your brother terrorize you?"

"He moved, slow one. Maybe I want some private time! Have you ever thought about that?"

"No, cause you have lots of private time in your sleep. You said that. I knew I should memorize that because it'll come handy one day…"

"But I don't wanna!"

"That's not a good reason enough."

"Who said that?"

"Natalie… you always say that in arguments!"

"Yeah! But it's my thing!"

"Where is it written?"

"On your forehead, dork, so you can't see it."

"But you're doing nothing! Usually, when you're home alone you search for cool songs! And then terrorize me with them!"

"How appreciated I am…."

"Don't interrupt me! But now, you just wanna ditch me! You did that when you had guests or you should've met your bimbo boy, your so ex-crush! What happened to you Natalie?"

"Geez… what's the big deal…? I've been just hanging!"

"With Chaud!" Ash barged in.

"I think you should've shut up, Ash…Now we're in big trouble…" ZeroMan whispered too late to Ash.

"Who's Chaud?"

"My neighbor…" Note to self: make Ash pay for this…and ZeroMan too! Why in all gods he is always late?

"You have a new neighbor and you didn't tell me? How come?"

"Slipped…"

"Did you fall in love with him already?"

"Alex!"

I usually have a strange reaction with all people I meet. I like them. Not like them, like **_like_** them.

"What? Did you or didn't you?" Alex knows me too much…

"NO, I didn't! He's just a friend!"

"Ok." She said. Phew… it's over… "Bring him in the park!" so not over…

"What!"

"You heard me. I'm not convinced you aren't in love wit him."

"And what will we do? Huh, sparky?"

"We'll roller skate, duh! He does have roller-skates, doesn't he?"

"Yeah…" I guess, I mean he's a rich kid. I'm sure he has.

"Ok, so what's the problem now?"

"I can't just go to him and say 'Hey, my friend wants to know if I'm love with you, so please come in the park!'"

"Yes you can! You are Kitty!" Kitty is one of my nicknames, because I always get away with it, no matter in how big shit I'm in.

"Oh, alright… But what if he has things to do?"

"Ahem."

"Good point. But what if I have things to do?"

"Ahem."

"I hate you."

"Not as much as I do!" she said enthusiastic.

"Damn you and being my friend so that you can manipulate me so easily…"

"I know…but you do the same, so we're even!"

Sigh from me.

"Ok, at 1 pm in front of the cow!" she said pointing with her fingers directions I couldn't see.

"Whatever…"

"Bye!"

"Good riddance…"

Man, she has a way with me! But still, I love her. She's my best friend. And, yeah, we talk a lot like that, but we don't mind. We know we are joking. But, damn… we have homework… hmm… I think I just got sparkly eyes again, as I looked at my Navies, oh, I love revenge…

But the hard part isn't over yet. I have to ask Chaud to go with me in the park with roller-skates. But firs, I must eat. I'm not like all those stupid girls, who starve themselves so they can be thinner than a book. I love food! Food is my best friend! But I'm not at the other extreme either, eating everything, everywhere, and anytime.

Also, I do exercises. Not to lose weight, or anything, but it's nice. Plus, I go roller skating a lot. I even thought of doing in-line skating, but mom said she'd better die than see me do that stuff.

Anyway, I really like the way I am. Slim, with rather nice curves. Ok, I'm done eating! Now, what to wear? Oh! I know! Red shorts with a white tank top! My roller-skates are also red…or just a tiny part.

Told mom where I was going, got my cell and some money. I went to Chaud and rand the bell. Selene came, and went back to call Chaud.

I was in his yard going forward and backwards. Then he came with his hands in his pocket, with his usual monotone attitude, almost as he would've been a businessman. I think he was still red from the other day. That or maybe he has too much blood in his cheeks.

"Hey!" I said going next to him, and almost succeeding, if I didn't go over a rock and was going to fall. I really was expecting _Bang! Crash! Thud! _ and a stinging pain at my knees, but instead, I felt a pair of rather strong arms catching, as I was caught by Chaud. I had my hands upon his chest and slightly leaning on him. I looked up and saw him with a worried face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… Thanks for catching me…" I said smiling, and then I leaned and gave him a little kiss on his cheek. I put my hands at my back at went back a little smiling. He looked… like in another world or something.

"If it wasn't for you, I would have a really big boo-boo (wound). Thanks." I said still smiling. Man, do I smile a lot.

"N-No problem" he said.

"Where's ProtoMan?" I said, noticing the empty spot where his PET should be.

"Still updating. Yours?"

"Ah… Mine are doing my homework!" He anime fell. Ahh… sweet revenge….

"So why did you come?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah! I wanted you to come in the park with roller-skates to meet my friend." I said very fast.

"Oh, ok. Wait a little."

**After 7 minutes**

He came out with these black super roller-skates, ¾ camouflage pants and a yellow T-shirt. The things that blew me off were the skates! They were so awesome! After praising them for a couple of minutes, we went to the park.

We arrived there just in time, despite my friend who was late, like usual. Then, I saw a girl with long curly black hair which reached the bottom and with brown eyes.

"Alex!"

"Natalie!"

We ran towards each other, and obvious, I bumped into someone and fell on my butt. Actually, I bumped into Alex.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked me.

"Does it seem I'm ok?"

"Yeah, no damage, same Kitty…"

"Yeah, no damage, same Kitty…" I muttered annoyed seeing she was so not going to help me. While Alex was babbling with her self about me, Chaud helped me out. Of course Alex didn't notice Chaud.

"Alex, Chaud, Chaud, Alex." I pointed out the names to know themselves. "And of course, the well known, Natalie!" I said pointing to me. They sweat dropped.

"Hey, Natalie," Alex started pointing at Chaud, when he said.

"The ice-cream man! Umm, go and get us some ice-cream, please." He asked me giving money for all three of us. Of course I went to the ice-cream man, I mean, it **_is_** ice-cream.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I looked at this dual haired dude and it reminded me of someone, but whom? Then, I remembered watching the news with my parents and hearing about this dude. He is Chaud Eugene Blaze! Does Natalie know this? I mean, she rather hates all spoiled and rich kids.

"Umm, Natalie," I said pointing at Chaud.

Just then, he made a nervous face and distracted Natalie, sending her to the ice-cream seller. Poor guy… she'll probably check out every ice-cream then pick the 1st one she saw for everybody… I hope the ice-cream dude has good nerves, if not, Natalie would probably say the "Customer is always right" thing and really piss him off…

Anyway, she went happily to terrorize the ice-cream man.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him eyeing him suspiciously.

"Do what?"

"Chaud Eugene Blaze," dude, I love to use the whole name…it makes people vulnerable… "I know who you are and Natalie doesn't like people like you! So, 'fess up!" I said with my hands on my hips.

No one, I mean no one screws with Kitty! But me of course…he he :) but I just play with her so that doesn't matter…

"How come people like **me**?" he said angry.

"With many money and arrogant, thinking they're the best. Natalie had enough of these kinds of people. I don't want to see her near these people ever again." I said in a very harsh tone.

I really think I hurt his feelings, seeing how he was all angry, upset and sad… what he was going to say next was going to determine if he was worthy to befriend Natalie.

**Chaud's P.O.V.**

That… that girl! Why couldn't I insult her? Maybe because she is Natalie's best friend? Man, how can I get in these situations? But how she dared to judge me? She doesn't even know how I am… Nobody does, well maybe except Lan (Netto) and Natalie. Wh-What?

Natalie? How come? Why her? I barely know her for, umm, three days! But… she doesn't care that I have money or that came from Japan or other stuff. She just likes to hang with me. Me as in Chaud. Just Chaud, not Chaud Eugene Blaze, vice-president of BlazeQuest, the best battler ever, excepting minor things… (A/N: Remember 2nd chapter?)

But then Alex said something about Natalie having enough with arrogant people. That made me think that maybe Natalie wasn't always this happy girl I see… maybe she was bossed around by them or even bullied… who would do something like that to Natalie?

What kind of person could you be to do that!

"I'm sorry, but I'm not like that." I said firm. "I may be rich and arrogant, but I'm not mean and wouldn't make Natalie upset, sad or unhappy _ever_." She looked at me. Her serious face got friendlier.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

Yeah, that's mah' boy!

"Great answer! I knew Kitty wouldn't pick someone like that to befriend her!"

"Kitty?"

"Yeah, Kitty. It's one of her nicknames. She always gets away with it and never gets caught, like a kitty."

"Oh…"

"Anyway, I won't tell her who you really are, but she'll find out… And when that happens, I don't want to be around…"

"Huh?"

"Look, she never ever cries, except if her relatives are gone, but instead of crying, she'll be very… destructive, physically and mentally. Trust me, you don't wanna be on her bad side."

**Chaud's P.O.V.**

Her… destructive? Mentally and physically? I mean… look at her! She's looking at every ice-cream like they're so… important! And look how cute she looks when she pouts!

Wait! I can't think like that, she's just my neighbor, just my neighbor, just my neighbor, just my neighbor…

Still, finding her destructive, it just isn't like her… Oh, well.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Well, now that we figured that out, we can save the poor ice-cream man before Natalie drives him nuts. Wait. She finished. Yeah, she's coming back!"

**Natalie's P.O.V.**

After checking all possible ice-creams in his cart I found the perfect ones! The first one, with chocolate!

I held up to them the ice-creams, so they can see I've chosen. They seem to become friends already! Goody!

"I'll buy three!" I said to him as I handed the money. "Thanks for tolerating me!" I said kissing his cheek.

"No problem, miss." He said smiling with his hand behind his neck.

I went back and I handed the ice-creams. Chaud was acting very weird. Like jealous boys I see in my class. Uhh, what could've anger him so much? Oh, well, whatever…

"Do you guys like your ice-creams?" I said while eating mine as we roller skating without a target through the park.

"Chocolate, how unpredictable…" Alex said sarcastically, licking the ice-cream from her lips smiling.

"Well, you didn't say what flavor you wanted!" I said defending myself and getting ice-cream moustaches. I really look cute with them, but I cleaned myself.

"How about you, Chaud?" I said going in front of him skating backwards.

"Fine." He spoke harsh, even turning his head a lil', like he was trying to avoid me!

He never spoke to me like that. What was going on with him? Was the ice-cream? Or did I say something bad? I sooo don't like when somebody is angry with me, but I don't know why.

"Sure you didn't want another ice-cream flavor? If you don't like it, I can buy you another one!"

"NO!" he half yelled at me angry, half demanding.

Man… why?

"Kitty, don't" Alex warned me.

I stopped and made Chaud stop as well (remember, she was skating backwards in front of him.) I spoiled my ice-cream on his yellow T-shirt.

"Ups, it slipped." I said innocently. I was trying to be nice with him and all of a sudden he acts like that! What a jerk! I grabbed Alex's hand and went ahead as in very ahead. She dropped her ice-cream when she saw what I did with mine and so did Chaud. I hid on a lonely alley.

"Are you nuts!" Alex said.

"No! Didn't you see that?" I said, my voice getting chocked with desperate attempts of crying. But I wasn't going to do that. I forbid myself to shed a tear for a guy.

"Are you crying?" Alex asked me, now softly, sensing the tone of my voice.

"Ain't crying for any bullshit." I said firm, just so that Chaud would come. He was breathing heavily. That's because he ran like a lot, because this alley in rather far from where we were.

I gave him the most upset glare ever, which made him sad.

"I'm sorry for that outburst there." He said catching his breath and standing straight now. He looked down, his bangs making shadow towards his eyes. "I have no excuse for that." he lifted his head now, seeing his clear blue eyes with sadness in them. "Please, can you forgive me? I promise I'll never do that anymore." He now said looking straight in my eyes.

I looked at him. He really said those words from heart. Man, he sounded like he was going to be destroyed if I refuse. But then again, I over reacted too.

"Ok." I said simply raising my shoulders.

They both looked at me as in the what-the-fuck-how-can-your-moods-swing-so-fast way.

"I overreacted too…" I said looking down and drawing circles on the ground with my foot.

"It's no problem. I deserved it." I looked up and Chaud was smiling. Oh, what the heck! Bear hug! I hugged him. Didn't know what came over me, I just wanted to hug him. of course, I got stained on my white tank top I really didn't want to give any explanations about the hug, so…

"We're even now!" I said pointing at the big stain on my tank top. I could swear it looked like a happy face…but…yeah…

"How stupid can you get…" Alex mumbled, but I still heard her. I looked at her mischievously.

"Dear Alex…" I said while going towards her with my arms opened wide. "Since when did he hug?" I said as I hugged her forcefully. Her peach colored T-shirt was now chocolate colored. I started laughing, as Chaud was trying to keep his laugh inside.

Alex now had a very angry face. That's when I remembered that that was her favorite T-shirt.

"He he…" I said my face turning from smiling to dead fear "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" I said more like yelled as I started running. Alex was after me, and Chaud apparently was just trying to keep up with us, or trying to save me from the maniac and failing miserably.

After we ran for an hour or so, we went to the fountains and cooled ourselves by getting wet. But in no time, our clothes were dry again, as it was pretty hot outside. Our stains, miraculously gone and we were happy about that.

"Ok, what to do?" I asked them then as we were on a bench, me in the middle.

Silence…

"Booring!" Alex stated the obvious.

"What about going on that?" Chaud asked pointing to the jumpy mattresses or whatever.

We agreed, and as there were no costumers, I mean, the heat! he let us for free! Cool! We took off our roller-skates and got on the mattresses. I started by jumping simply, up and down, but Alex was doing already fancy tricks such as rotating in the air, tricks that she learned from me. Chaud was jumping pretty high, almost outgoing the protecting limit.

I started then to do tricks as well. I was rotating in air forwards and backwards. Chaud saw me doing that and tried to do the same. First he jumped rotating just forwards. After about half an hour, or more, he tried to do it backwards. Stupid guy. Told him not to do that, but who listens to me? He hit himself, not very hard, as he recovered fast. When I first tried jumping backwards I hit my chest with my knees and stopped breathing, and I didn't want Chaud to stop breathing…

We jumped for another hour, after that many people came, so we had to leave. Puku puku.

We went by the lake too. I wanted to jump in it, but Alex glares said not to. And if I did, she would tell Chaud that I liked him. not that I did… but, oh well, don't wanna be on her bad side so I didn't jump. But I swore that as soon as I see a fountain or whatever, I'll slip in it. Though I didn't find one.

It was about five or so and my feet were so sore.

"If I take another step, I'm dying right here, right now." I said as I collapsed on a bench near the exit.

"Same here" Alex said joining me. The two of us looked expecting at Chaud.

"What!" he asked seeing the looks on our faces. "I'm not tired" he said crossed handed.

He stood so still. I could even swear he was a statue, if I didn't know better.

"Ok, I guess we'll be leaving then…" I said rising up. It would've been better if I didn't, but, oh, well…

"Ok… see ya then umm, on Easter's Eve, ok? This time, try not burning anyone on your way." She said laughing.

"Well at least I don't fall asleep during the ceremony!"

"Yeah, because you're afraid the person you burnt will have revenge, and burn your hair."

I grabbed my ponytail by instinct.

"No one will dare to do that… right?" I said in a shaky voice.

"Chillax, dudette! Gotta go now! Bye!" she said as she scooted with the speed of light.

I turned to Chaud. Man, he hasn't moved an inch!

"What was that?" he asked again with his business man attitude. Geez, how much can you don't move!

"Well," I said as I took in a big breath, "This Sunday at midnight, Jesus is supposed to resurrect, again, so we all Christians gather up at the local church, where 'light' is given to us, by kindling some candles; the thing is that I usually bend mine towards the person in front of me, who always has long hair and it usually lights up her hair. Sometimes, that person even tried to light my hair up for revenge. And Alex once fell asleep during the ceremony and I had to wake her up." I said fast then gave a huge sigh.

Surprisingly, he understood.

"Oh." He said with his monotone voice. Man, he sometimes seems so boring.

"Ok, then, let's head home!" I said as I gone ahead. He then made this very funny face… he couldn't move!

"Umm, let's hang more here…ok?" he said turning around a little very slowly, with pain in his face, sitting down.

"You're more tired than me and Alex!" I said pointing to him accusingly. I think he twisted because of the pain.

Man, he really was in pain. I think that hit he took at the jumping mattresses was really bad.

"Sorry." I said with a caring face I had sometimes.

"It's not your fault." He said then closed his eyes, trying to not increase the pain.

He looks so uptight. Maybe a massage would loosen him up a lil' bit. And I'm one of the best masseuses ever! Why? Well, my brother is one of a heck stressed guy, and my massages always made him feel like heaven.

So, I got up and went behind the bench, behind him and put my hands on his shoulders and gave him a massage. First he tightened up a bit, and then loosened up. Also, he has some muscles! God! I knew he had some strong arms as he caught me today, but these kind of muscles? Not even my brother has! In fact, I think I started to like to massage him! Man! Where is this world going to!

After a few seconds, I stated to myself that he felt enough good.

"You're ready now!" I said cheerful as I held a peace sign. He turned to me and flashes a small smile and a thank you.

Then, he grabbed me by the shoulders, brought me down and was like a second till he kissed me, but…

"Are you ok? You're red and you space out." I saw him still on the bench and me still on my feet.

DID I JUST DAYDREAM ABOUT HIM KISSING ME!

I brought my hand fast to my lips, then started running to the exit.

"Hey! Wait! What happened? Ah!" he asked, then when I turned around I saw him panting with his hand on his knees.

I went to him kneeling a bit. I felt an impulse to touch his cheek, but instead I gripped my knee. What in all Gods is happening to me!

"Sorry, I umm… forgot something…" I lied and he surprisingly believed me, not asking furthermore. He got up.

"Natalie?"

"Sup?" I asked all cheerful again, like forgetting the past 5 minutes or so.

"Do you mind going home alone? I really can't skate anymore. Sorry." He said.

I blinked. Yeah, right, and let my mom lecture me why I let him all alone in the streets of Bucharest. Though, it wasn't this single reason.

"Boys, hopeless without a girl…" I said grabbing his hands, which were attached to his arms, duh, putting them around my waist. I turned to him smiling. He was blushing.

"Prepare for one of a heck ride, Chaud!" I said smiling and set off. Yeah, you guessed it! I was dragging him! He he.:)

We passed many people through the park, heading for the bus station. He was holding me around the waist with his fingers intertwined. Ok, now the question that was bugging me annoyingly was, why did I place my hands on his!

But I didn't care. It was nice that moment. I started to slow down as we arrived at the station. Still, the same, he holding me, we hopped in the bus.

It was still bugging my mind intensively why we didn't part, but before I got the answer, something happened. It flashed in my mind as fate or whatever. The way beyond stupid bus suddenly stopped, and as it couldn't get any worse, it abode by the laws of gravity, and as we were on wheels, we just rolled back till the back of the bus. And that's not all. Fortunately and unfortunately, at the same time, there was a not taken sit and as Chaud was behind me, he sit on the bus chair and I on his knees. Did you understand?

It didn't bother me much, I mean, I always sat on my brother's lap, but this was… like Chaud! Some people were looking at us, some were coursing the bus driver. Well, there weren't as many people as you think, but there were some.

Then, what they could've possible think just flashed in my mind. I laughed.

"Sorry, Chaud, for landing on you abruptly." I said as I twisted my head towards him. "I know I'm heavy and your feet are properly damaged."

"No problem and you're not _that_ heavy. Plus my feet are better now. Why were you laughing?"

"Oh, hah ha… That… Well, I just… thought what these people staring at us might think and it amused me." I said, finally getting my hands off his. Still, I didn't get up. Why! Man, I do stupid things sometimes.

"Well, what are they thinking?" he said with his lil' smirk on his face.

Why? Why do I keep asking why? That's because why did he have to do that smirk! It gives me the bad girl attitude! And I do even stupider things with that attitude!

"Well," I said approaching his face seductively, "If someone sees us this close, and just like this…" I made my way to his mouth slowly, then switched to his ear, "They'll think we are together, as in boyfriend and girlfriend." I said, and then got up, parting, and returning to my cheerfulness.

"Come on! This is our stop!" I said as I jumped down the bus.

We went straight home both of us. I took a bath then put my pajamas on, even though it was 6 pm or 7.

I took my PET with my Navies and started talking.

**Hello people! I hope you liked this chapter, cause I made it extra-long just for you. :) Now, I have some things to clear with you guys, or just girls. :)**

**Thanks HilaryXYouXKnowXIt for reviewing every chapter! She rocks!**

**Thanks blues-lover for also reviewing every chapter! She rocks too!**

**Thanks MysticalMidnight for reviewing also every chapter! Thanks for drawing Natalie also! You rock!**

**The three I just mentioned above have super-duper stories! You should read them! Anyway…**

**I wanted to tell you guys that I've seen MegaMan NT Warrior or Rockman.EXE, however you wanted, until the Axess series… that meaning I didn't see from the cross fusion all that stuff…darn, to cut it just when the good parts were coming… so, to my point, if anyone saw it could you please PM me with some important parts? It would help me a lot. :) Danke in advance! Oh, danke means thanks :)**

**Ok, no. 2, in the next chapter, there will be Navies in action! I still didn't thought of a title yet… well; I wanted to ask you if you want Chaud to be understanding with ProtoMan, or a little bossy. It's very important your decision! So please tell me :)**

**No. 3 : Oh, blues-lover, this Melanie from my story really doesn't have anything in common with yours:) it just popped in my mind this name, also I don't even know in what story it is…or I don't remember…. Anyway…just to know, it doesn't have any relevance :)**

**Ok, and the last, big bad news :( well, for you guys, cause I'm happy about it:) I'm going to the sea! Yeah! This Sunday! With my best friend! I haven't been to the sea since 1st grade, so…I'm going to the sea, Yay! I hope I still remember to swim though... anyway, and after that, I'm going straight to camp, which will last until the end of August, then, I still have to do about 300 math exercises as my summer homework… also read about four books, and that until 15 September… so… I think I'll be missing a lot, but when I will have time, I will write chapter! **

**I mean, the Navies chapter will be devised in several not so long chapters…. So please don't be angry with me, because I made this chapter extra long! 14 Microsoft pages! Anyways, hope you liked it and please review with your answers :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Of Navis **

–**Part I-**

**Chaud And ProtoMan **

**Chaud's P.O.V. **

I walked back in my new house and went up to my room. Selene greeted me and asked how it was. I gave her thumbs up. Then, I went up in my room and took a shower. After taking it, I sat on my bed. It wasn't that late, but after going in the park with Natalie for some hours, it can be exhausting. Just as I started to relax, I heard someone.

"You know, Chaud, you could've at least take me with you… I would've stayed with her Navis, instead of being isolated in this computer. I'm surprised she took the same lie today." ProtoMan spoke from the PC.

"Well, I'm sorry ProtoMan, but her Navis didn't come either. So there." I said to him. I couldn't afford him seeing Natalie… I don't know how she would react if she figured out he liked her… I mean, since the first incident when we met with "chan" I'm being extra precocious. It's somehow for his sake too.

"Why?" he inquired.

"Umm… they had to do her homework." Well, at that, ProtoMan seemed….kinda disturbed. I mean, in DenTech there were some kids that were using their NetNavis just to the chores for them and ProtoMan really didn't like that…

"Is she like them?" he inquired again, trying to keep his calm.

"No." How did I know? Well… I get the feeling that Natalie is the revenge type… and I probably guess that one of them did something wrong… so as revenge, they had to do her homework… also I got that from her grin…

"How come?" he asked confused.

"Ummm, let's say, that Ash and ZeroMan wanted to do them… for Natalie."

He instantly relaxed.

"So, how was it?"

"Umm…interesting" How can I put it? I met her best friend… who probably is crazier then her… I almost collapsed from the effort, she had practically to carry me… and… yeah... Interesting is quite the word…

"Interesting? That's all you have to say?" ProtoMan eyed me suspicious.

"Well… I just made a long story short."

"I have plenty time."

Irritated. Yes. The perfect word to describe me now.

"I met her best friend. And we roller skated. Natalie spilled ice-cream on me, and she had to drag me home." I said the important parts of the story. I don't know why, but I usually tell ProtoMan everything, but now, I just don't feel like I wanna…

"Ok. Now, can you _please_ put me into the PET and 'set me free'?" he said poking the PC's screen.

"Sure." I think he is relaxed now… and won't do anymore stupid mistakes. I went to the window and opened it. It seemed it was going to rain soon. I looked outside, and as Natalie previously told me, I saw her window from there. If she catches me, she'll probably think I'm some kind of stalker…

Anyway, I looked through her window. She was in her… Tweety pajamas? Whatever… she opened her window, and fortunately, she didn't saw me. She put her headphones on and started talking with her Navis. Well… why just not listen?

**Hello my fellow readers! I have finally updated! I know…short, but part 2 is so coming! Maybe today or tomorrow… anyway, I won't apologize because neither did you updated, I'm the first :P **

**You all know why I was so late… school… and homework…and anime :D Don't you people ask… but I have successfully done all my 300 math exercises! Ha! And all my 10 book are read! Ha! In your face Ms. Neagoe and Mrs. Corbu! You thought I wouldn't do it, right? Ha! In your face all! Plus I got a perfect A (10) in the first test at math where the teacher wants to see what we know after 3 month of no math… Anyway… :) Hope you guys liked it…. I know..short…very short… but part 2 is coming soon… :)**

**So review and update people :) at least once a week :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Of Navis**

**-Part II-**

**Natalie And her Navis**

**Natalie's P.O.V.**

Man, that shower was good… and now I'm going to speak to my adorable Navis who made my homework. So, I climbed onto the window sill outside in my Tweety pajamas, not caring that anyone could see me or even hear me… Also I put my headphones on, because people will think it's less freakier me talking to myself than talking to a piece of computer, as they would think…

"So… Tell me the details!!!" Ash practically screamed in my ear.

"I'm not deaf you know…"

"Sure she knows, but she wants to make you deaf…" ZeroMan completed.

"Whatever… just get to the good parts!" she said jumping up and down and drawing something in the air.

"Just let her said it all…" Oh… I just can't imagine how these two are twins…

"Well… after you two **volunteered **to do my homework, I went to Chaud… then we went to the park. On the way there I have successfully managed not to bump into anyone or anything…"

"Fortunately…" Ash mumbled.

"Shush! Anyways...ummm.. Yeah… we got there… We saw Alex, I bumped into her… Alex kept on rambling her usual thing, uhh, I went to get ice-cream, I had a fight we Chaud, we went to… "

"YOU WHAT?!" ZeroMan screamed. I was quite shocked… I was expecting Ash to scream…

"I dunno what you are talking about…"

"Spill it out, or all you Linkin Park pictures go bye-bye." Ash threatened.

"… Well, I bought some ice-cream, chocolate, I asked him if he liked it, he gave me a bitter answer, I spilled my ice- cream on him, I and Alex ran away, he caught up, he apologized, that's all… no biggie…" I just waved off the subject…

"… Whatever, just continue…"

"Yeah, we went to the jumping mattresses, got tired, sat on the bench, umm… " Should I tell them about all that crappy stuff that happened between me and Chaud? Sure! Not…

"Then we went home. So… that's all…"

Yeah, that was all for the world. But not for me, my diary and Alex. I am quite aware what happened at the park, and I'm not very happy about it since I want Chaud to be my friend and neighbor, not anything else.

Why? Because I just know life has its ways with me, and those paths aren't those pretty paths you see in fairy tells. No. They are grey and sometimes velvet. Why velvet? I don't know, I just like that color…

Well, this was quite a day, so I suppose I can call it a night. Tomorrow's Thursday, so, I know exactly what to do!

**Chaud's P.O.V.**

She seems so spaced out right now… Hmm, I wonder what is she thinking at… but what bothers me most is the fact she didn't tell her Navies 'bout after the jumping session… Aww, this shouldn't get me. For God's sake, I must snap out of all this. I should call it a night…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**HELLO! Sorry I haven't been updating since…umm, like forever! Gomene… just had.. a very hard time… School sucks. I hope I can update faster, because I want to get to some very fluffy points in this story (if you noticed I'm a very fluffy kind of person… I just can't help it…) but I can promise that until this year ends I will have written at least 10 chapters! **

**Yes, people, this is a promise! A very true one. And I wanted to thank all my reviewers from last time, and hope I don't bore them to death.. if I do, I'd still continue to write… it's just a habit of mine… anyway, I really don't remember who I asked to draw Natalie… I so have a bad memory concerning people… so, whoever was it (I think it was MysticalMidnight… or something like that…) please e-mail it to me. I'll PM you with my address after I find out who it is… anyway.. my e-mail is raluk93 the monkey lil' sign and Y! dot com :) hope you understood.**

**Anyway, Ja ne and please review for this chapter:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the song "Don't cry for pain" by Ana Johnson.**

**Fighting for love**

"Oh my God, I'm so late!"

And this is how I just started one of my most important days of my life. I was supposed to wake up at 9, but instead I slept over about half of hour. Of course this wouldn't mean anything important on a normal Thursday in spring vacation, but this day was not so normal for me.

Luckily for me, almost everything was prepared: clothes, NetNavis –how could I prepare them anyways…? - and my trusty bag. I hurried in the bathroom and not even bothered to eat. I know I was going to regret that once I stepped out of the house, but that didn't matter now.

And my luck doesn't end here. _Fortunate _for me, there wasn't any warm water, so I can say I had a very quick wake up… I put my prepared clothes fast on me, took the PET and my bag, and off I go!

**Chaud's P.O.V.**

I woke up at about eight o'clock or something. I had to do some paper work for the company. At least I had finished them at about 9.30 and there was nothing else for me to do.

"Hey, Chaud, do you have anything else planned for the rest of the day?" ProtoMan asked me as I put the paper in a drawer.

"Not exactly…" Since I've been living next to Natalie, I'm busy almost everyday. I guess I could just wait here and expect her to just pop out from somewhere asking me to do…

"**AHHHHH!!!!!!"**

…something. I could also guess that she didn't know the hot water was cut off due to the fact some repairing must be done somewhere.

I went out in the garden with ProtoMan as I promised him. It was about 10, or less, when I saw some a camouflage blur. Wait… Something's not right. A camouflage blur?

"Natalie?"

The blur stopped at 20 meters from my house and turned around, running towards me even faster, only to stop to a halt at two inches of my porch.

"It better be something important, 'cause I'm in a hurry." Natalie said. I looked her up. She was wearing a camouflage t-shirt with 'I don't need your attitude, I have my own' message written in pink characters, with camouflage pants, and a pair of grey tennis shoes.

"What?!" she said impenitently, tapping her foot.

**Natalie's P.O.V.**

Ok, he was ticking me off, I already was late and now he stalls me!

"Why are you in this amateur military outfit?" he said with that superior attitude again. Man, I hated that attitude…

"Do you have anything important to do today?" I asked him as I opened his porch and grabbed him.

"Not really."

"Ok, then come on, I'll explain."

'_Just as I thought, she'll pop out and drag me somewhere…' _ Chaud thought.

"Ok, I'm hearing." He said.

"So… " I started to explain as we ran over to the bus station, "I'm kind of in a mission now."

"I can see that…"

"Shut it. I have to bring together two people; otherwise, I'll just hate myself for the rest of the life."

"Oh, that seems serious."

"Not really. It's not really my fault, but I like making things more dramatic… The thing is that I have to kind of…" I mumbled the last part.

"You have to what?" We got in the bus.

"I have to… play Cupid."

He had a very serious face.

"Hahaha!" Yep, I was 100 per cent sure he'll laugh.

"It's not funny!" I whispered harshly at him as other people were staring at us.

"Sorry… but imagining you as Cupid was really funny." I hit him friendly in the arm.

"Whatever. Anyway, the thing is that Mary and Andrew –these are their names- like each other but won't admit it –either because they don't know what the other one feels either they're just being stupid. I think it's the latter. Anyway, they got in a serious fight when we all went to an ice-cream (A/N: it all goes round ice-creams…) and I said mint was the best." I stopped to see if he understood. He nodded to let me know to continue. Then I took a large amount of air in my lungs for a run-on-sentence.

"Then Andrew said chocolate was the best, but Mary said vanilla was better, and Andrew said vanilla has some strange substance in it and makes you ill, then Mary said that chocolate makes you fat and dumb, then Andrew accused Mary of making him dumb and made her a zombie, then Mary made him emo, because he listens to rock a lot, but then Andrew made Mary unsocial because she listens too to rock and has a few friends, then Mary got upset and made Andrew a pig and left, and Andrew didn't know if she meant pig as in fat or as in an asshole." Phew… that was one big sentence…

He was speechless. I just know exactly why too. He thinks of me higher now, that I want to make good things in this world.

"Wow, you really know how to mess things up." I anime fell. That wasn't the reaction I was waiting for!

"Hopeless, you're hopeless…" I whispered sadly shaking my head.

_**Hey man, here's my plan**_

_**I'm gonna break it**_

We got off the bus and went into the first café. There was a brunette girl dressed up all in black sitting at a table. I ran up to her.

"Hey, Mary!"

"Don't 'Hey Mary' me, Natalie." She said bitterly. Chaud didn't even bother to introduce himself to Mary, like he was superior or something… I've been getting this superior feeling a lot lately.

"Sorry. Hey, I'm sorry about the ice-cream incident… I should have done something but…"

"It's not your fault."

I saw Chaud was getting interesting in this. As if he wanted to know how I would be innocent. Jerk.

"Thanks. Look, I have a ticket to a rock concert today at noon. Care to come?" I smiled friendly at her giving her a ticket from my bag.

"Hmmm, sure, why not, anyways I don't have a life and am unsocial and I love rock…" she said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on, he was just trying to defend himself in a very stupid manner. You made him fat, emo, dumb and pig, so he made you a zombie and unsocial… And you should have seen his face after you said he was a pig. He didn't know if you said it in a you-are-an-asshole manner or in a you-are-fat-as-a-pig manner. I bet he was hoping you chose the latter. So… you shouldn't take these entire things seriously. I love rock too, and I don't have one million friends but that doesn't make me nor you unsocial. I promise that if you make up with Andre, I'll be a hippie for a whole month! But you have to come to the concert!"

_**Hey you, don't be sad**_

_**Here's your chance,**_

**_So take it_**

_**If you slap my face,**_

**_If you don't call_**

_**Honestly, I don't care at all**_

"Ha! I would like to see you as a hippie! Ok, but cow-guy here isn't coming." She said pointing at Chaud who had an annoyed look.

"Cow-guy?" Chaud said more to himself while twitching.

"Umm…" I tried to stop my laughter coming outside, "Sure, Cow-gu- I mean Chaud isn't coming!"

"Chaud, I think they're calling you 'Cow-guy' because of your hair…" ProtoMan put the cherry on the top. I couldn't keep it inside so I just laughed.

"I realized that…" Chaud said bitterly.

"Umm, I'm sure Natalie is laughing because of something else…" ZeroMan tried to take my side.

"Sure…" Ash said more to herself but she was heard by all of us. So much for her taking my side…

_**Maybe I'm a bit complicated,**_

**_All I know is_**

_**I don't cry for pain**_

_**Don't cry from fear,**_

**_You know that_**

**_I don't cry in the rain,_**

**_No, not a tear,_**

**_You know that_**

_**Before you leave**_

_**When you go**_

**_I think you oughta know_**

_**Don't cry for pain**_

_**I only fight for love**_

"Ok, part A of our plan is done!" I said over-enthusiastic.

"Great…" he said spoiling all of the fun.

"Oh, come on Chaud, don't be such a cry baby! It's just a remark."

"Yeah, I mean Mary just says things bluntly. It's her nature. Oh, I wish you were like her Natalie." Ash said daydreaming.

"What does that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"Ash is just being Ash, Natalie, don't pay attention to her." ZeroMan was protecting her, but I knew better.

"Yeah, you should pay more attention to what you are carrying or not." He said smirking remembering the fact that I forgot things.

"Oh my! Do I have everything with me?!" I started to look in my bag checking everything was there. Chaud laughed.

"Yeah, very funny, cow-guy." I said smirking, but then he looked rather disturbed.

"Hey, I was joking." I said calmly, but he didn't react.

"Oh come on! Be serious! It was just a stupid joke! I really like your hair! It's… pretty and cool and nice and rather unusual but still pretty…" I said looking down as I felt my cheeks burning. Man, I hate this feeling.

"Thanks." He said walking ahead with his hands in his pocket with his the-cool-guy-is-coming-get-out-of-my-way attitude. Silly…I caught up with him.

"Natalie!" ZeroMan called from the PET.

"Oh, yeah. Tell me the report."

"Report?" Chaud asked.

"Well, Part A was very well done, it's 10.38 and 28 seconds, and Andrew lives 30 minutes walk and 10 minutes by bus." ZeroMan said in a very formal mode that almost made me laugh.

"Shit!" I said grabbing Chaud's sleeve starting to run.

"Ash, by run?" I asked her knowing she understood.

"Well, because it's you maybe even it'll take more than if you walk." She said as a matter of fact nodding.

"Not that! Till the next bus!" I said still running with Chaud.

"30 seconds!" both of them yelled.

"Damn it!" I started running even faster. We had to run two blocks and pass a junction on our way to the bus.

"24 seconds!"

"I got it!" No, I didn't. Somebody had to run faster so he could tell the driver to wait a few seconds. Why was it so important to make it in time and why we wouldn't get another bus? Every bus came at every 25-40 minutes so we would be late if we had to wait for another bus.

"Chaud!"

"What now?"

I could see the station and the bus not far, but I wasn't going to make it, so I thought of an alternative.

"Catch the bus! Make it stop! Now!" I said or rather screamed as I pushed him ahead. And man, did he know how to run. I was amazed. He caught the bus and pleaded the bus driver to wait a few seconds as I reached it. We got in the bus and I just collapsed on one of the sits.

"Thanks." I said breathing irregularly.

"No problem, it was a piece of cake." Again with his stupid damn arrogant attitude. Couldn't he just be a normal one? No…

We got off the bus after 10 minutes in front of a flat building. We went up to the seventh floor and rang the bell at one of the doors. It was opened revealing a person who seemed to have not slept a few nights, and if you looked carefully you could see dried tears on his cheeks.

"Hi Andrew. Sorry I stopped by suddenly without notice." I said as I entered his flat. We were rather close friends, so I could allow myself doing so. I sat on a purple couch as well as Chaud who sat beside me.

"No problem, actually I'm happy you came." He said with a forced smile.

"Ok, I know I'm usually not the type to be straight, but I have to hurry, so, do you want to go to a concert with me at noon?" I asked him.

"No." I really wasn't expecting this. Really, really wasn't expecting this, it probably just slipped my mind. HOW COULD I JUST SLIP SUCH AN OPTION?!! Ok, I should calm down.

"If it's about the ice-cream incident, then I'm really…"

"No, not that. I just feel miserable and I really feel sorry for what I said to Mary and I don't think I should go to a concert… I take it as a self-punishment."

_**Bump!**_

"Stupid as always…" I said as I hit him in the head hard.

"Aww… you worked on your bring-to-reality hit… "Andrew said rubbing his sore spot.

"Oh, yes I did. And you are so coming to this concert! I bought the tickets already!" I said as I revealed another ticket. "Be there at noon, otherwise beware…" I said dangerously. "Anyways, hurry up!" I than said with a cheerful smile making both sweat drop due to my mood swings.

_**Hey now, dry them tears**_

**_You know we'd never make it_**

**_Cause you caught my eye_**

**_Not my heart_**

_**And play it safe, no I'm not that smart**_

"And that was part B of the plan!" I said cheerfully as we took another bus to the park.

"Umm, care to explain what the plan is more exactly?" Chaud said, his face betraying his fear of knowing the plan. Jerk.

"Ash, please gimme the report."

"It's an amazing 11.19 and 47 second, part A and B were done successfully and in about 25 minutes we get to point Alpha. The concert is starting in one hour and 10 minutes, that leaving them to talk about 30 minutes, which is more than we wanted, but that's good."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Natalie! I would do anything for you!" Ash said almost too cheerful for her.

"ZeroMan, is she on drugs or what?" I asked freaked out.

"Maybe she's just over-enthusiastic…"

"Or she wants something…" ProtoMan said in an amused way.

"Oh, man, why can't I just be believed to act nice and all that mushy crap?" Ash complained.

"Because you seem one who likes to create opportunities and take advantage of them." Chaud said really breaking the mood. What the hell is it with him today? Whatever…

"Ummm, well…" she tried to excuse herself.

"Yeah, maybe she's like that, but everyone has flaws, nobody's perfect. Maybe you are annoying someone now, but you don't even notice…" I said bitterly.

I actually think all the NetNavis did an "ohhh" sound.

"Maybe, but we'll never know." Ok, is the trying to mess up with me?

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, because I have more important things to do now…" I said calmly

We arrived at the park and I dragged Chaud somewhere with like there or two rows behind Mary's and Andrew's places. Luckily, all the people there were dressed in black, and Chaud was also in camouflage pants and had the black shirt he brought from Kenvelo's so you really couldn't recognize anybody there..

Some minutes passed and I saw Andrew coming and sitting. Then I saw Mary coming as well. Ok, this is the boiling point…

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

Mary went to her seat when she recognized Andrew.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she said bitterly.

"Mary? But… oh, I get it…" he said probably realizing Natalie's true intentions.

"What? Are you amazed that the _unsociable_ _zombie_ went out to socialize?" she said still mad about that, or rather more testing him. Andrew sat up with his face looking down. He raised his head revealing a sad face. Mary was taken aback. He went closer to her as she took one step back, but he reached her and hugged her. Mary didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry. I really am a pig. I shouldn't have said those things. Please forgive me."

_**I've never meant to be this complicated,**_

**_All I know is_**

_**I don't cry for pain**_

_**Don't cry from fear,**_

**_You know that_**

**_I don't cry in the rain,_**

**_No, not a tear,_**

**_You know that_**

_**Yeah, before you leave**_

_**When you go**_

**_I think you oughta know_**

**_I don't cry for pain_**

**_I only cry for love_**

"Stupid, you really are fat and dumb." She said hugging him back.

**Chaud's P.O.V.**

"Stupid, you really are fat and dumb." Mary said hugging Andrew back. Natalie really did a good job. But then I just hear something.

**_sniff sniff_**

"Oh, that was beautiful…" Natalie said as she rose up from her seat. She just walked out and headed towards somewhere in the park. I followed her.

_**I need something**_

_**Making me defenseless **_

_**I don't want another**_

_**Waste of time**_

_**You can't hurt me, so**_

_**I'm sure this can't be right**_

She went to an outside café. I sat at the table with her. The waitress came and she ordered ice tea, a lot of ice tea. I think she was upset from some kind of serious reason… maybe that scene full of love made her think at what attention she gets… I should understand her…

"_I wonder if I should buy the magazine with my favorite show or the one with my favorite singer… I only have money to buy one…" _ (A/N And you should know who thought this…)

**Natalie's P.O.V.**

"So…" I said as I finished thinking. Definitely I was going for my favorite singer. "What should we do now?" I said smiling.

"Uhh, well, I don't really know. You dragged me here." He said.

"Well," I said finishing my ice-tea as he finished … um nothing, cause he didn't order anything… "I want to…" Oops! Nature calls. "…Go to the eco bathrooms…" I said blushing while he anime fell.

"Ok."

So, we went to the eco toilets. I went in.

"Wait for me, ok?" I yelled through the wall.

"Ok."

Surprisingly, it smelled of pine tree. I really wanted to know where from it came the smelled, so I delayed a bit the nature calls.

"Come on. I'm leaving if you won't come in 20 seconds."

Damn him. I still wanted to find the source of the pretty smell.

"If you do that, you're totally mean."

"I'm leaving. Bye."

Damn him again.

"Chaud."

Nothing.

"Chaud?"

Silence.

"Chaud! God damn it!"

He was gone.

"Why, that little ungrateful brat! Thinking he's all superior and all that! That assho-! Wait. I bet you're still there making fun of me, huh?!" I zipped my pants and went out.

Nobody was there.

"Argh!" I said while pulling my hair. "That kid! He's so stupid! Couldn't he just wait! Such a jerk, a total pig, a total assho-" I heard a sound of a flushing toilette. Chaud stepped out from the second eco toilette wearing a smirk on his face. I sweat dropped.

"He he… hello there Chaud… what were you doing there?" I asked nervously. Man, I have a way in all problems.

"Well, what do you do in a toilette?"

Yeah, really dumb question…

"So, what were you said about me again?" His smirk turned bigger like he was making fun of me, which he was by the way! But… he somehow looked with that smirk on his face very… Argh! Shouldn't be thinking of this now!

"I, was uhh, talking.. about… someone else!"

Yeah, very smart comeback…

"Really? And who would be that?"

If I could tie him to a pole and throw him from the Empire States Building, I would.

"Ok, I give up, am not a good liar… I was talking about you but you pissed me off today!"

Yep… I just snapped.

"Today you were totally different from yesterday and the day before yesterday and so on! You were carefree or so it seemed and nice! Ok… with a few spots of arrogant ness …but that doesn't matter! Now you are like this totally different guy! All having this i-am-beter-than-anyone-has-or-would-be attitude and you're almost treating me as being inferior! I don't like that. If that is the true you, you suck." I said than turned away and left to go to any swings available.

_**I don't cry for pain**_

_**Don't cry from fear, **_

_**You know that**_

_**I don't cry in the rain,**_

_**No not a tear, **_

_**You know that**_

_**Yeah, before you leave**_

_**When you go**_

_**I think you oughta love**_

_**Don't cry for pain**_

I know I was a bad person there, but I couldn't help it. I felt as if he tricked me these other days, and I didn't like it. Fortunately I found some swings and plopped on one of them. My feet were sore due to my stupid shoe wear… I knew they were too small for me, but they look so cool on me.

Then, I felt someone pushing me from the back. And again. And again. I looked back and it was Chaud. You couldn't say that he was smiling or he was sad. He had a more deep kind of face when you are thinking. Maybe he was reflecting on what I said. I smiled and said nothing. _Silence is more than words._ I heard that once.

Then it just came to me to sing a part of a song I accidentally found.

"Egao mitsuketai…" **(1)**

He stopped pushing me. I turned around and saw his face. He was perplexed.

"What? Did I say something?"

"What did you just say?"

"Oh, that, just a part I liked from a song I accidentally found while searching for something. Why?"

"Oh, nothing." I just shrugged it off. It was better if I wouldn't be pushy.

"_Destiny?" _ he thought while continuing pushing me.

**_I only fight for love…_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**(1) 'Egao mitsuketai' means 'Because I want to find a smile' in Japanese.**

**I updated! I promised you... and I really worked hard on this!**

**So there, hope you liked it. Also, I want to thank to all of my so-ever faithful reviewers. Oh, and thanks SerenitySilence (I hope I got that right…) for having drawn Natalie! You rock! And so does everyone else. Also, I really, really need to ask you something. **

**Has anyone seen most of the show? Like 99 per cent of it or so? If someone did, I really would want them to tell me what happens…like important parts of the plot… such as ProtoMan became evil… cause I just heard about it :)**

**Anyone, I'll update as soon as I can, as school is really killing me. Literally. Just today I got about 4 volley balls thrown at my head… and it hurts God damn it! And my teachers are really giving us a hard time with everything… don't they understand we are humans! Kids! Not robots who have their life purpose "Write homework, study, learn, Homework, Study, Learn!"**

**Geesh, some people really don't get it… yeah… I am on sugar high today, 'cause it was Saint's Michael's Day today and we have a lot of them in my class, so chocolate time! He he… ok, I'm leaving you now, but please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

This is not a chapter. I'm so sorry, I haven't updated for a year, and even now I am not updating… I'm such a terrible authoress TT.TT

I don't know if I am continuing this or not (most probably not), because after re-reading it, I find it plot-less with a bunch of grammar and spelling mistakes. Also, even if I decide on continuing this, I probably won't have enough time, since this year at school I have some really important exams.

Though, there is a slight chance that I may rewrite it.

I'm so sorry for all of you that really liked "Nevertheless", I am quite fond of it too, that's why I won't delete it, as I did to my previous stories, mainly because the OC was practically screaming "I'm A Mary-Sue!!!!". I'm still pondering if Natalie is or not a Mary-Sue…

Please don't be upset! I am intending on writing some short stories, Chaud being the main character, and even a bigger project!

But, this time, the project will be all written when I'll be posting the first chapter, so I won't have to worry about Writer's Block!

Yet again, I am sorry, and I really feel bad for disappointing you, my readers TT.TT


End file.
